Catch a Cold
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Yukimura/Yuri. Tapi, jika Kamanosuke seorang perempuan itu juga tak masalah. Dia cukup menggoda bagiku dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu. Mungkin itu yang sekarang disebut tsundere, ya? Warning: Lil bit OOC, typo, and also yaoi scenes. Mind to Read?


BRAVE10

Kairi Shimotsuki

Catch a cold

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : YukimuraYuri

Summary : Tapi, jika Kamanosuke seorang perempuan itu juga tak masalah. Dia cukup menggoda bagiku dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu. Mungkin itu yang sekarang disebut _tsundere_, ya?

Warning: Lil bit OOC, typo, and also yaoi

"Hachuuu.." seorang pemuda berambut merah _wine_ panjang bersin-bersin di pinggir sungai sehabis mandi di tengah malam.

"Tch! Andai saja aku tidak menolak untuk mandi di _onsen_ itu, aku tidak akan bersin-bsersin seperti ini. Hatchuuu!", gerutu pemuda bernama Yuri Kamanosuke. Yah, panggil saja Yuri. Seorang pemuda 'cantik' dan banyak orang yang salah mengira dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Walaupun sekuat apapun dia menentang pernyataan itu, tetap saja banyak orang yang salah duga. Tak terkecuali Sanada Yukimura, seorang _daimyo_ muda, pemimpin Kastil Ueda.

Berjalan di tengah malam yang dingin bukan pilihan yang tepat bagi ehm seorang wanita. Yuri menggigil kedinginan kembali menuju ke tempat penginapan Yukimura dan teman-temannya berada. Kesalahan pada model bajunya adalah pada bagian perutnya yang terbuka sehingga membuat angin malam semakin menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"_Mou genkai da!_* Aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan dengan kaki menggigil seperti ini. Apa aku istirahat di sini dulu, ya?" keluh Yuri dan akhirnya diapun memutuskan duduk di bawah pohon besar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon besar itu.

"Bisa-bisa aku mati membeku di sini."

- YukiYuri -

"Saizou, apakah Kamanosuke sudah kembali?" tanya Yukimura dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas.

"Belum, nanti juga dia akan pulang ke sini. Mana mungkin dia tersesat. Kau terlalu mencemaskannya, _ji-san_," jawab Saizou sambil mengelap pedangnya.

"Dia keras kepala sekali, kenapa dia menolak mandi di _onsen_ bersama-sama? Padahal aku juga penasaran dengan _gender_ aslinya," gumam Yukimura sedikit kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar _hentai_. Kalau dia bilang laki-laki, tentulah dia laki-laki. Jika dia seorang perempuan, apa dia termasuk tipemu? Bukankah kau suka yang berdada besar seperti Ana?" balas Saizou.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar aku menyukai wanita yang menggoda. Tapi, jika Kamanosuke seorang perempuan itu juga tak masalah. Dia cukup menggoda bagiku dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu. Mungkin itu yang sekarang disebut _tsundere_, ya?"

"Tetapi takdir berkata dia seorang laki-laki," jawab Saizou singkat.

"Takdir bisa dirubah, nak!" kata Yukimura sembari berdiri dari posisinya duduk bersila. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari Kamanosuke, bilang pada Rokuro dan yang lain supaya tidak mencemaskanku. Dan tetap tunggu aku kembali."

Sepersekian detik, Yukimura telah menghilang dari pandangan Saizou.

- YukiYuri -

Angin malam berhembus semakin kencang, menerpa rambut merah Yuri. Hidungnya mulai memerah karena kedinginan. Kakinya gemetaran. Dia pun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada semak-semak di sekitar pohon. 'Aku harus membuat api,' pikirnya. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dia mengumpulkan ranting di sekitar semak-semak, lalu membakarnya. Mendekatkan tangannya yang ramping dan putih ke api yang dinyalakannya.

Kruyuukk… Perutnya berbunyi. Lapar. Dia baru ingat belum makan apapun semenjak siang. "Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini juga lapar? Harusnya tadi aku sekalian berburu ikan di sungai," gerutunya tak karuan.

"Tch"

Yuripun memutuskan membiarkan perutnya berbunyi sambil sesekali menggerutu. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang meniup belakang telinganya, sontak membuat wajahnya merah padam. Sebelum sempat dia menoleh untuk mencari tahu dan siap mengomel, _haori_ berwarna hitam menutupi wajahnya dan tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan, kan?" terdengar suara yang familiar.

Sebelum sempat Yuri membuka _haori_ yang menutupi wajahnya, tubuhnya sudah digendong oleh seseorang dengan suara yang dikenalnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

- YukiYuri -

Sanada Yukimura berjalan menyusuri sungai di sekitar penginapan yang dihuninya dan brave10-nya. Angin sedikit masuk di sela-sela lengan _haori_nya.

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak membeku menjadi es."

Selama penyusurannya, dia melihat nyala api kecil di balik semak-semak di atas bukit dekat sungai. Yukimurapun tersenyum, seakan mengatakan 'kutemukan, kau'. Dengan langkah yang tenang tanpa sepengetahuan Yuri, diapun sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri Yuri yang sedang bersandar di pohon dengan mendekatka tangannya pada nyala api.

"Dasar keras kepala, kau pasti kedinginan," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu niat iseng datang di pikiran Yukimura, dia meniup belakang telinga Yuri dan segera melepas _haori_nya untuk menutupi wajah dan tubuh Yuri.

"Kau kedinginan, kan?" tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum walaupun Yuri tak bisa melihatnya.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yuri pun digendong di pundak kanannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Yuri sambil berusaha memberontak.

"Kau keras kepala, ya? Jangan banyak bergerak nanti kita berdua bisa jatuh, lho! Diam saja dan jangan banyak protes. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berjalan sendiri karena kakimu gemetaran bukan?" seru Yukimura dengan ceria.

"Kau, Sanada Yukimura! Lepaskan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"Yare-yare, tidak bisakah kau sedikit menuruti kata-kataku? Kita akan terja—"

Bruuukk

Baik Yuri dan Yukimurapun terjatuh. Keduanya pun mengeluh kesakitan sebelum menyadari posisi mereka. Yuri cepat-cepat membuka _haori _ yang menutupi wajahnya. Ternyata, wajah mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Sontak membuat wajah Yuri kembali merah padam.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan banyak bergerak, dan begini hasilnya."

Cup

Yukimura mengecup singkat bibir Yuri. Yuri yang masih syok pun hanya diam tanpa protes.

Cup

Kembali, bibir Yuri dikecup singkat oleh Yukimura. Sebelum Yukimura mencoba mengecup lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, Yuri menahan wajahnya.

"_He-hentai!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengecup bibirmu, bukan?" balas Yukimura riang.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau mengecup bibirku?" protes Yuri sambil bereteriak.

"Karena kau keras kepala. Karena kau terlalu menggoda. Karena kau _tsundere_. Karena kau telah menarik hatiku, Kamanosuke," jawab Yukimura serius dengan memegang dagu Yuri.

"Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja menurutlah padaku," sambungnya.

Yukimura kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Yuri memejamkan mata. Tetapi bukan kecupan di bibir yang didapatkan Yuri, melainkan sebuah 'gendongan'. Kesempatan itu dipergunakan Yukimura untuk mengangkat tubuh Yuri yang mungil ala _bridal style_.

"Sudah kubilang, turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah atau kukecup lagi bibirmu yang manis itu."

Tanpa protes lagi, Yuri hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Kruyuukk.. Perut Yuri kembali mengadakan konser tengah malam.

"Ini bukan berarti aku lapar!" sanggah Yuri cepat-cepat.

"Ahaha.. kau manis sekali, Kamanosuke. Hmm.. sepertinya kita cukup jauh dari penginapan, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di penginapan terdekat? Sekalian nanti kau bisa makan sepuasmu," kata Yukiura sambil berjalan menggendong Yuri.

- YukiYuri -

"_Irrashaimase, okyakusama_"* sapa pemilik penginapan.

"Hmm.. aku pesan satu kamar. Dan tolong antarkan makanan juga buat kami berdua," pesan Yukimura.

"_Chotto, _kenapa hanya satu kamar?" protes Yuri.

Sang pemilik penginapanpun menahan senyum, sontak membuat Yuri melotot ke arahnya.

"Istri Anda pemalu ya, tuan? Sampai tidak mau sekamar dengan Anda," celoteh sang pemilik penginapan.

"Hei aku ini lak-"

Cup

Yukimurapun mencium pipi kiri Yuri, dan mampu membuat Yuri bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Sang pemilik penginapanpun merona melihat adegan itu.

"Baiklah, tuan. Silahkan menuju ke kamar yang sudah kami sediakan dan menunggu makanannya," sambung pemilik penginapan itu sambil buru-buru pergi.

"_Oji-san_, apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?" wajah Yuri merona entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Diikuti dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan.

'Sudahlah, aku hanya memberimu mantra pendiam," balas Yukimura sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Ayo istriku, kita ke kamar," Yukimura menggendong kembali tubuh Yuri.

"Hei, turunkan aku!"

"Ma ma, tak usah malu-malu, Kamanosuke!"

- YukiYuri -

"Hah, kenyang juga! Bagaimana makanannya, Kamanosuke?"

"Lumayan enak, aku juga merasa kenyang. Dan sedikit mengantuk. Hoahm," kata Yuri sambil menguap. Setelah dia merentangkan tangannya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas _tatami_. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Satu jam

Dua jam kemudian.

Hhhh.. Terdengar hembusan nafas dari mulut Yuri. Seketika keringatnya bermunculan di dahinya. 'Dingin' rintihnya di sela-sela tidurnya. Seketika langsung membuat Yukimura terjaga, melihat keadaan Yuri, Yukimura langsung menempelkan tangan di dahi Yuri.

"Kau demam, Kamanosuke."

Mata Yuri sedikit demi sedikit terbangun, kedua tangannya memegang pipi Yukimura.

"_Oji-san_, kau hangat. Berikan aku sedikit kehangatanmu," ucapnya di tengah nafasnya yag menderu.

"Tapi, kau.."

"Aku dingin, tolong aku!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sakitmu semakin parah."

Segera Yukimura mencium bibir Yuri yang mungil. Yuri pun merespon ciuman itu dengan deru nafas yang dapat dirasakan oleh Yukimura. Hal itu tentu membuat Yukimura semakin ingin menjelajahi tiap sudut rongga mulut Yuri Kamanosuke, sang samurai 'cantik'.

"Hmmpphhh.."

Segera dua insan itu saling meraba tubuh lawannya. Yuri meraba punggung dan pundak kekar sang _daimyo_, sedangkan Yukimura meraba di balik baju hitam Yuri. Sontak membuat Yuri mendesah dan nafasnya semakin menderu.

"Uhhhmmm.."

"_Oji-san_.." rintihnya pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku jadi merasa seperti seorang pedofil nanti. Panggil aku Yukimura," ucap Yukimura lembut sambil membelai rambut Yuri.

"Kau memang pedo dan hentai, pama- er maksudku Yukimura," balas Yuri dengan pose seduktifnya. (Uhooookk author mimisan bayangin pose seduktifnya Yuri)

"Kau tahu? Dengan melihatmu seperti itu aku tidak bisa memberimu ampun sebentar lagi," gumam Yukimura dengan sedikit demi sedikit melepas helai baju yang menempel di tubuh Yuri. Sehingga tampaklah tubuh mungil, putih dan _slender _Yuri, membuat Yukimura menelan ludah.

Yukimura meraba bagian sensitif milik Yuri, Yuripun bereaksi dengan rintihan pelan. Rintihan itu pulalah yang menyebabkan Yukimura meraba bagian itu secara intens.

"Yukimura, aku mau lebih," rintihnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau 'memberikan sesuatu yang licin' untuk ini?" tanya Yukimura sambil menunjuk bagian kejantanannya.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Yuri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sapuan lidah Yuri pada area paling sensitifnya, membuat Yukimura mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahan. "Uhhh"

Ketika Yuri sedang asyiknya menyapukan lidahnya, Yukimura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Segera dia menidurkan Yuri kembali.

Yuri yang kaget sedikit kesakitan ketika tak sengaja kepalanya terbentur dengan _tatami_. "Kau yang memintaku, Kamanosuke."

Yukimura pun mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk penetrasi. Ketika dirasa siap, barulah dia menekan bagian sensitifnya itu ke dalam rektum Yuri. Nafas Yuri jadi semakin tak beraturan. Dia pun terus merintih sehingga Yukimura sedikit iba pada Yuri. Tapi, sepertinya rasa iba itu tak sedikitpun menahan rasa yang meluap di dada Yukimura. Dia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Yukimura, Yukimura, Yukimura" panggil Yuri berulang kali.

Dengan sedikit berbisik di telinga Yuri, "Ini bukan penginapan pribadi. Kecilkan volume suaramu, Kamanosuke!"

Yuripun mengangguk. Gerakan pinggul itu semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin lama semakin dalam mengenai titik di mana Yuri sedikit berteriak.

"Akhh,"

"_Koko ka?_" *

"_Da-dame, _Yukimura. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Tahan sebentar lagi, aku bersamamu."

Gerakan itu semakin lama semakin cepat dan begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya kedua insan itu saling mencapai titik puncaknya. Secara bersamaan mereka melengkungkan punggungnya dan mendesah keras.

"Akkkhhh"

Diikuti dengan deru napas cepat setelah desahan itu berakhir.

"Kamanosuke, _suki da yo._"

"Aku juga, Yukimura."

Mereka berdua pun saling berciuman cukup lama, sehingga masing-masing terjatuh tidur dengan pulasnya.

- YukiYuri -

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA BISA BEGINI?" teriak Yuri di pagi harinya.

Karena teriakan itulah Yukimurapun terbangun.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah rebut, Kamanosuke?" tanya Yukimura sambil mengusap matanya.

"_HENTAI! _Jelaskan padaku kenapa kita sama-sama tak memakai baju? Dan kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa berdiri?"

"Itu efek kehangatan tadi malam, Kamanosuke. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Kehangatan apa? Ingat apa? Kau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya?" omel Yuri.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk member kehangatan, karena kau demam tadi malam. Lagipula, yang melucuti bajuku kan kamu. Apa kau lupa?"

Yuri berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam, sedikit kabur ingatannya. Tetapi karena penjelasan Yukimura tadilah membuat ingatannya kembali. Wajahnya kembali merah padam.

"Lu-lupakan kejadian kemarin, sungguh memalukan. Aku seperti pela-"

Cup

Kembali kecupan Yukimura dilayangkan di bibir Yuri.

"Kalau aku tidak mau melupakannya bagaimana? Kalau aku ingin melaukan itu lagi sekarang bagaimana?" goda Yukimura sambil meraba pantat Yuri.

"Tidak! Dasar Paman Hentai!"

"Sssttt.. jangan keras-keras kita di sini suami istri lho!"

"Lepas- ahhh"

- END -

*_mou genkai da _= aku sudah tidak kuat, aku sudah mencapai batas

*_irrashaimase, okyakusama_ = selamat datang, Tuan/nyonya (Tamu)

*_Suki da yo _= aku suka padamu

Yatta~ Yatta~ akhirnya impianku menulis fanfic ini terjalani juga. Salah satu pair yang tak terduga di Brave10. Dan entah kenapa melihat pesona Yuri langsung nancep di otak dia ULTIMATE UKE!

Sebenarnya udah mau nulis fanfic ini pas selese episode 6, karena dari situ inspirasinya. Tapi yaaah karena tugas kenkyuho, sakubun, hanashikata dan whatever itu menganggu proses penuangan id eke dalam bentuk fic.

Yuhuuu~ jangan lupa review ya?

- OMAKE -

"_Waka_ kenapa lama sekali mencari bocah cantik itu?" gumam Rokuro.

"Mungkin mereka berdua _nyasar_," jawab Saizou enteng.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Yukimura-sama sebodoh itu. Kau kalah, Saizou," ucap Rokuro sambil menaruh bidak _shogi_nya.

"Tch! Ini sudah ke-99 kalinya kau menang, aku mau main lagi!"

- RokurouSaizou -


End file.
